


Both hands

by Ambulatoryhoodie



Category: Original Works, Short Stories - Fandom
Genre: Other, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulatoryhoodie/pseuds/Ambulatoryhoodie
Summary: This is a writing prompt from tumblrYou have a small beach by your house, and lately clocks and watches have been washing ashore in droves. Strangely, they all show the exact same time…





	Both hands

At first you thought it was some kids prank. But with the sheer amount of clocks you doubt it. No kid would have thrown 37 clocks into the ocean. It was probably more than that, these were just the ones that made it to the shore.

You start out to your small beach. It’s getting close to sundown now it was always beautiful around sundown the sun was behind you so it’s not like it got in your eyes. You found your first one for the walk. It was an old wrist watch the same time as all the rest, you toss it into your bag and continue. 

After the seventh one you reach the part of the beach that has some really beautiful rocks jutting out of it, they go all the way into the ocean. Far enough it’s a treacherous area to dive or sail. You think you see a figure lounging on the rocks.  
“Hey kid, that’s dangerous! Get off those rocks!” The figure dives into the water. 

Shit shit shit

You toss your bag and jacket into the sand and swim as fast as you can out to the rocks and dive.  
You can’t see anyone down there you hope they idiot didn’t smash their head open and already sink too far- wait. You saw something move just behind the rocks. There was hair. But the pressing matter your lungs are reminding you of makes you swim up.  
You breach and are about to swim back down when you spot her. She’s beautiful. She swims towards you with the grace of a creature who truly belongs in the water. She’s almost touching your face with hers now. 

She speaks her voice like honey and spring and windchimes and every happy memory you’ve ever had. She hands you a watch. It’s an old dented pocket watch. You snap it open and both hands are on four. 

She speaks again. And now her words register in your brain. The mermaid asks “Got any weed?”


End file.
